An Almost Kiss
by yang003
Summary: As far as Daisuke is innocently concerned, Satoshi is just a good friend. But Satoshi seems to be planning for so much more...and the only one who knows is Dark, who got Daisuke's Almostkiss. Daisuke X Satoshi yaoi. Rated for later lemon. COMPLETE!
1. The Almost Kiss

Silence.

Dark flew through the shadows of the trees in the night, the only noise the rustling of tree leaves as he hit their limbs. 'What are we going for, anyways?' Daisuke asked, sitting back in his own mind.

'Apparently, its some essence of…something or another. It's a pendant worn by a widowed woman from the civil war era in America. Her husband gave it to her before going to war, and it became extremely dear to her while he fought. When she heard that he'd died, she never let it go until she died. Then it became an heirloom, passed down by her descendants until it got to this one.'

'Who is this one? And how the hell did it get to Japan?' he asked, curious.

'They moved here. I don't know.' Dark replied. 'I just steal the stuff. I'm not interested in the history, just the cash value.'

'But you aren't the one who sells them. We DON'T sell these things…do we?'

'Ever wonder why your mother's been going on vacation a million times this year?'

'…she didn't.'

Dark didn't reply, but continued flying nearer and nearer to the building in the distance. 'Just to warn you, this place is a mansion. It's an enormous hell of a place.'

'Um…Dark?' Daisuke asked innocently.

'Dammit, quit asking questions! What now?'

'This is Satoshi's house. Why are we here?'

'Son of a—you could have told me that!!!' just as they landed on the roof, Daisuke realized that lights where roaming across the ground, casting the shadows of investigators across Satoshi's well-kempt lawn. Managing his way around the lights flashing randomly around the area, Dark crept in a window, muttering under his breath about a trap.

The house was lavish, and filled to the brim with pricey artifacts. "Damn, we should come here more often!" Dark suggested, greedily eyeing the statues and furniture scattered about what seemed to be a guest bedroom. "Just take the pendant, would you?! And don't hurt Satoshi-san as badly as you did last time!" last time they'd gone to steal something, Dark decided to lock Daisuke out of his own senses and beat the living shit out of Satoshi. As far as Daisuke knew, Dark had broken both arms, and popped his left leg out of his socket. Because his body harnessed Krad, though, the wounds healed at an amazingly fast rate that the rest of the people at school couldn't believe it.

Dark's footsteps echoed through the marble hall outside of the guest bedroom. No matter how silent Dark's steps usually were, the hall magnified it hundreds of times over. Each room they entered had objects from different eras and countries in it… one had artifacts from Ancient Egypt, which Dark so kindly rambled to Daisuke could bring in trillions of dollars at the auction house. Another room was decorated with items from ancient Japan, from somewhere within the 2nd and 3rd dynasties, to which Dark just snubbed his nose.

Finally, after at least an hour of silent searching, they found the room they'd been looking for. A cannon ball from a civil war cannon sat on a 17th century book case, filled to the brim with books on random subjects. Recruitment posters lined some of the walls, and notes and letters from very recent times covered a fancy writing desk.

In a case on the other side of the room, on a wall that separated their side of the room from the side a bed sat on, the locket glittered in a soft blue light. It was open, revealing the old picture of a Confederate soldier sitting in the heart-shaped casing. Dark eased his way up to it, gently pulling off the plastic cover. No alarms sounded. Reaching for the golden chain, just as his fingers touched it, Daisuke felt a rush of cold air and it was he who stood now with his hand outstretched for the necklace. "SHIT! Dark, what the hell just happened?" no reply came. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

A mumble from the other side of the wall caused him to jump back from the necklace… "Had Dark known that the room was occupied??? Damn!" he thought, preparing to bolt from the room. He knew Satoshi occasionally allowed his people off the job to get a little rest…and he had to pray that this wasn't one of them. He turned and slowly walked out of the room, until a voice called from behind him.

"Daisuke? How…what are you doing?" Satoshi sat at the foot of the bed that Daisuke had assumed was unoccupied. "I-I-I was just…I…er…"

"He hasn't come yet? Did I miss him?! DAMN!" Satoshi cursed incoherently under his breath. "N-no, he…Dark…he hasn't come…yet…?" Daisuke replied awkwardly. Satoshi stood, walking a little closer. "Daisuke…while you're here, I…"

"What?" Daisuke grew a little more calm knowing that he hadn't been caught as Dark. Satoshi kept coming closer. "I just wanted you to know that…that…I…well…" Satoshi leaned down, then Daisuke lost control as Dark took back. He was cast into total black…Dark had closed him off again. "DAMMIT, Dark, you ASS!" what Satoshi had probably been about to say had been important.

Meanwhile, on Dark's side, he was being accidentally kissed on the neck by a somewhat shocked Satoshi. "Well, I didn't know you were on the OTHER side of the fence, Satoshi-kun." Dark snickered.

AUTHOR-SPEAK!

Please note...this is being written by TWO people...Shell-san, and Kyo-kun. Shell-san has the story ideas, Kyo-kun puts the words on the screen. We'll add some smut later on bout ourselves -cough, cough-, but if you wanna talk to us, be our guest!! Contact Shell-san on this account, and Kyo-kun in the review things!

THIS CHAPTER'S SMUT!

Shell-san is taken---get no ideas, men (and some ladies), but she still gets some men looking (and Sasu-chan... -cough-)

Kyo-Kun is a giant person at 5'11". WOO!

Chu, Peeps!  
Shell-san and Kyo-kun


	2. About as Straight as a Rainbow

-As a reminder, lest you be dense, we last left our heroes with Satoshi and Dark in an awkward position-

Satoshi yanked himself back, extremely startled. He stuttered, attempting to form words as his face was drowned out with red. Dark ran his hand through his dark, mussed up hair. "What, am I so incredibly sexy that the highly esteemed Satoshi-sama can't keep himself off me?"

"You shut the fuck up! What the hell did you do with Daisuke?" Satoshi snarled, an embarrassed red still creeping across his face.

"Only saving his puny little ass from you. I still think that Dai-san is too…how should I say…innocent, perhaps?" Dark laughed to himself. "The poor kid. Didn't see it coming."

"I should just kill you right here and now." The cocking of a gun cut Dark's laughing off. "Now tell me where the hell you sent Daisuke."

"Now now, Commander, violence isn't the answere here." Dark simply batted the gun out of Satoshi's startled hands and onto the floor. "Especially not when I have what I came for." He held up his hand, the golden chain threaded delicately through gloved fingers. "So I will be taking my leave."

"Dammit, tell me where he is!!" Satoshi's question pierced the empty night are as Dark disappeared through the window, the curtains flapping in the chilly breeze until the window was angrily slammed down.

-Meanwhile, locked in his own head….-

Daisuke was still locked out of knowing what was going on. Dark still had control, and all Daisuke could do was wonder what Satoshi had been about to say. Suddenly, his vision returned and he could see the path Dark was taking, leaping nimbly off lamp posts through the streets. "Did you get it?!!" Daisuke asked eagarly. Dark held up the locket again, still running along the posts. "Yea, I got it. Say, Daisuke, is Satoshi…you know…kind of different?"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked confusedly.

"You know…kind-of in the closet?" no reply. "Too close to Narnia?" still no answer. "About as straight as a rainbow?" silence. "Oh, come on!!!!" "Well, what do you mean? I don't get it!!!!" Daisuke complained. "Is…he…GAY?!" Dark spat, getting annoyed at the innocent teenager.

"Um…I don't…really…THINK so…" somehow, the question made Daisuke's stomach churn, made his heart clench. Something about the question made him feel…weird. Whenever he thought about Satoshi, this same thing happened. But he still couldn't understand why. "I don't…THINK he's gay…why?" he replied.

Dark let out an extremely creepy kind of laugh. "What? What? What happened?" Daisuke pressed, getting curious. "What'd I miss?"

"Let's just say Satoshi was being MUCH more than…FRIENDLY tonight." Dark placed his words so as to confuse Daisuke as much as possible.

Daisuke didn't ask any more questions…thinking of Satoshi as gay just made him feel weird. As they arrived back at the simple-looking house, Dark jumped up to the second-story window and slid into Daisuke's room, knowing it was the easiest route. As he entered the room, Daisuke took back control of his body, opening the door and making his way downstairs, where he knew his mother was waiting for them to arrive through the entrance she'd created in a frenzy to train him before he'd mastered becoming Dark.

He could see the bright red hair of his mother on the living room couch, pulled back in a simple ponytail. As he got nearer, he could see that she was asleep, leaning her head on the arm of the sofa. He gently tapped her shoulder, attempting to wake her up. "Mom? We're ho---GACK!"

Extremely unexpectedly, as she woke up her hands clamped around his neck. "WHERE---THE---HELL---HAVE----YOU----BEEN???? THAT----SHOULD-----HAVE----TAKEN-----ONLY-----SECONDS!!!!!!!" she shook him with each word, exaggerating her statements. After she got finished lecturing him on 'speed of a theft', she pulled him into a hug. "Well…good job, anyways. Did you end up transforming in front of Satoshi-kun?"

"MOM! Why didn't you tell me whose house it was before I went? It would have been nice to know!!! And yes, I did, dammit!" Dark took over again, locking Daisuke out.

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?" he asked calmly, purple eyes scanning and knowing. Mrs. Niwa (the author is using the respect!!! ) shifted uncomfortably. "K-knew what?"

"You knew what he was going to do, that brat Satoshi. You knew he was going to go after Daisuke as soon as he transformed."

"W-well…"

"Daisuke is starting to form feelings for him, did you know that? You ARE his mother, after all."

"W-well, I just…"

"We had a deal. Daisuke was mine. As soon as we collect the last two pieces of the trinity, you said, and I quote 'You can have my son…body and all.'. I intend to keep that promise."

A sharp slap resounded in the air as her hand collided with Dark's cheek. "I know EXACTLY what I said, and you know EXACTLY what I meant…that you could continue using my son as a liason to this world, nothing more!"

"and yet you realize that those three pieces will give me a body all my own, and I won't need him to be here anymore? You realize that I expect much more than just sharing a body with Daisuke. I intend to have my own separate body. You know what I intend."

"…Are you gay?" she asked, completely ruining the moment. Dark sighed. "NO! I am NOT gay!! I just…just…er…" a blush overcame his face for once. "Ohmigawd, you ARE gay!!! Who's going to be the bride, you or Dai? Oh yay, I get to plan the wedding for the daughter I always wanted!!"

"No! No! Shut up, stupid woman, shut UP!" he growled. "I'm not…well, okay, maybe I am, but I do NOT want Daisuke!! Not at all!" he lost control again, and Daisuke appeared before his confusingly-perky mother.

As she studied him, Daisuke shifted nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

She got an almost inquisitive look on her face, then smiled. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just trying to figure out who looks better in a wedding dress, you, Dark, or Satoshi." She skipped off, leaving Daisuke to ponder the randomly gay question.

--Chapter 2's smut!!—

Hi guys!! Chapter 2 is up and running!! WOO! So here's your smut, as promised, and you know what? I'll give you TWO smuts for EACH of us!! The Kyo-kun special!! HYA!

Shell-chan smut:

She has a boyfriend named Tommy, whom she loves dearly.

She has 400+ anime and manga…and I should know!

Kyo-Kun smut:

Despite the name, Kyo-kun is a GIRL!! A GIRL, dammit!

She loves her kinda-boyfriend, Cole, more than anyone in the world!


	3. Long Time, Love

-Again, if you're reading this flashback, you're an idiot. They're at home. Dark is sexually confused, and Daisuke is just flat confused and has no idea what his sexual preference is. Have a nice day. -

-Sorry, guys, short chapter…but you'll love us anyway. -

Daisuke laid on his bed…the night had been very confusing. "Daydreaming about your lover?" Dark prodded. "W-what? L-lover? I don't…have one!" Daisuke replied, snapping out of his reverie. "Right. After what Satoshi tried to pull, I doubt that one."

"Would you just TELL me what the HELL he did?!!!" Daisuke finally snapped. "What'd he try to do, rape me?"

"Not exactly, but pretty damn close—"

"WHAT THE HELL, DARK?!!!" Daisuke's face turned completely red. "What…did…he…do?"

"I'll tell you when you don't have this much on your mind." He replied snootily. "Go to sleep."

The next day at school, Daisuke was greeted at the front gate by Satoshi. "I'm still curious as to why you came to my house last night." Satoshi asked as they walked towards their classroom.

"Um…I, er…just…came to…see…you?" 'Nice, lover boy.' Dark cracked. 'Shut up!' a slight blush covered Daisuke's face.

"Really? Well, that makes me happy, thank you." Satoshi replied with a rare smile. Daisuke turned away, the blush deepening. "I-I…Satoshi-kun, are you gay?"

Satoshi blinked at the random question, then laughed. "Of course not, Dai-san. Why would you ask that?" Daisuke sighed a little in relief. "Oh, just wondering." 'Lies. LIES!' Dark said. 'WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!!?' Daisuke yelled at him.

The rest of the day went much in the same fashion, until the two of them went to walk home. "God, I'm so tired!" Daisuke groaned, stretching his arms out. Satoshi walked next to him. "I can tell. But it wasn't exactly the hardest day, you know." He replied.

"Satoshi-kun, why was Dark at your home last night?" Daisuke asked, trying to be as innocent as possible to find out what Satoshi had pulled.

"He came to steal one of my heirlooms, and that he did. I was a little…distracted." He placed his words carefully, glancing at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. 'Damn, he's adorable.' He thought. 'Damn, you're gay.' Krad shot in his words, and Satoshi blushed a little, looking away from Daisuke. 'You be quiet, you're the one who told me to make the first move!' he growled. 'Yes, but YOU are the one who took the advice.' Krad laughed. Satoshi gave up the fight then.

"Dai-san…I…" Satoshi stopped walking, still looking the other way. "What, Satoshi? What's wrong?" before Daisuke knew it, Satoshi had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close to where their lips were nearly touching.

Just as Daisuke felt the warmth of Satoshi's lips, they both lost control, and instead it was Krad who happily kissed Dark. "Been a while since we did this, hasn't it love?" Krad whispered warmly in Dark's ear.

-SMUTNESS!-

(Kyo kun) I KNOW you wanted that to happen. You know you like it. Yes you do. Don't deny it. Muhahahahaaaa. (End Kyo Kun)

Shell-chan is fangirling…I don't think she can form words right at the moment…

Here's your smut!

Shell-chan's boyfriend's new nickname is officially furby! (A mix of Furball, his original, and Tommy. Thus FURBY!!! Yes, that annoying toy you had in second grade. You know you did. Yes. YES YOU DID!!! We did. WOO!)

Kyo-kun plays the French horn in the Richland High School marching band, who is going to Grand Nationals this November!! WOO!

Kisses!  
Shell-chan and Kyo-kun

((Hey, look at my other fics!! You love the Kyo, right?

FROM KYO!))


	4. Indescision is a terrible thing

-El Flashyback!-

Daisuke and Satoshi came so close to kissing, that I think some of you actually got your hopes up. And when Dark and Krad ended up kissing, I think the majority of you wet yourselves. Good job ladies (and select men). Good job.-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" Dark screamed (extremely girlishly) jumping back a good five feet.

"What? You used to like it when I would kiss you randomly under the sunset. Typically you preferred a beach setting, but---"

"Quit reciting my damn history!!!" Dark's face turned a brilliant shade of maroon. "I-I don't do that anymore!"

"Really? So what would happen if I did this?" Krad moved forward, sliding his hand between Dark's legs.

"Shit!!!" Dark leapt back even further, his blush deepening. 'Y'know, Dark, your heartbeat just jumped about 50 beats a minute, and I'm looking at your thoughts, and they're not pretty.' Daisuke pointed out nonchalantly. "Shut up, you little bitch!! I thought I locked you out!" Dark snarled. "Oh yea, but not very well." Dai replied perkily.

'Krad, I'm disappointed. I thought you were a ladies man, were you not?' Satoshi asked with a snicker. 'Dammit, you freakin' queer, butt out!' Krad muttered.

"See what I mean?" Krad moved closer yet toward Dark. "You STILL love it, don't you?" a smile rested on his lips.

"Y---n-no!! Not…not particularly." Dark stuttered, averting his gaze. "I-I mean I just…I don't….DAMMIT!!!!" he finally gave up after continuing to dig his grave deeper and deeper into Krad's trap.

"Exactly." He whispered, finally pinning Dark. "Can't deny it, can you, you damn queer?"

"Way to ruin the friggin' moment, dumbass." Dark said sarcastically. "Yes, but you still love it, don't you." As Krad moved his lips down to Dark's forehead, Satoshi appeared in front of him instead. "What were the words you used, Dark? Oh yes… I didn't think you were on the OTHER side of the fence, Dark-chan."

"Oh shut up. You know you got horny." Dark replied with a smirk, pushing Satoshi out of the way and leaping over the wall and out of Satoshi's eyesight. "Not for you, no." Satoshi replied to the empty air, making his way down the street and into his home.

'Dark, you are an embarrassment. Honestly, I disown you.' Daisuke replied after regaining his body and plopping down on his bed with his homework. 'Oh, bite me. Just bite me. So what if I'm gay, you should have known that by now."

"Do you realize how much discomfort there is when you're the host to a gay thief who is an ex-lover to the enemy and is able to control your body whenever he feels like it? Not fun."

"Trust me, Dai, you're not my type. I prefer a little more of a seme-type guy."

"TOO MUCH INFO!" Daisuke replied, covering his ears, though it did him no good. "Has to be as tall as me, handsome, adorable, gorgeous eyes, and a big---"

"SHUT IT!" Daisuke yelled, extremely disturbed. "Aw, you know you think about Satoshi that way.

Daisuke couldn't help but smirk. 'Maybe I do.' He thought to himself. "I'm not sure myself, Dark." He replied, but somehow he knew that wasn't entirely true.

-SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT!-

Kyo-kun likes to glomp people, and the one person she is glomp-deprived of is her Yin-yin. I love you Yin!!!! 

Shell-chan likes to doodle. Randomly. Parrots, people, butterflies, you name it, she doodles.

WHEE!!!

3 Kyo and Shell!

("") And Mr. Bunny. For Yin!! KEEP READING YOU LITTLE BLONDE DORK! Love ya!


	5. JUST a Project for two

REWINDINGNESS

Yes, I said it. Dark and Krad are gay lovers. Face it. Suck it up. Grr. Daisuke and Satoshi nearly kissed…nearly. Almost. Maybe. And Daisuke is STILL sexually confused. (to some extent, at least. Muhahaha.)

'No I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Not at all.'

'Quit denying!'

Daisuke and Dark argued back and forth, as they had throughout the night. Dark kept denying that he still loved Krad, while Daisuke poked and prodded as Dark had done to him many times before.

"Oh, come on, Dark. You know you wait for the day when you have your own body and you can just reach out and do…stuff." Dai improvised, not exactly sure of what gay people…did.

"What, stuff like grabbing here and touching there and holding this and that? Nah, never did wait for that." Dark replied.

"Right. Explain why you pretty much had a heart attack when he…did what he did… and you had very very dirty words running through your head?"

"You know what? Shut up." Dark snapped. "At least I don't like creepy blue-haired stalking bastards!"

"Satoshi is not a stalker!" Daisuke replied. "And he's not a bastard!!! I think…"

"And yet you know exactly who I'm talking about, don't you?" Dark smirked. "Case in point."

Daisuke gave up swaying Dark's mind, even though he knew the truth. Dark was a horny, gay little bastard who ended up as the bitch in the relationship.

As far as he went, though, he wasn't sure the way he was yet. He knew he liked Satoshi, but he didn't know why. "I'm not gay. Am I? No…I can't be gay…that'd be awkward. I know! Satoshi looks like a girl, that's why I'm so…God, I'm digging my own grave."

"That you are. May I ask why you're having a conversation with yourself?"

"I can induce my own headache, you know." Daisuke replied. Dark immediately shut up. "Anyways…god, why am I talking to myself?"

"I told you, because queers do that." Dark replied smugly.

"Okay, I'll induce a migraine if you don't shut your fucking mouth." Daisuke growled. Dark snickered, then quieted again.

"….I am gay, aren't I?"

"I told you that, dumbass." Dark replied. "Finally out of the closet. On the rainbow your as straight as. Far away from Narnia, in your little closet of doom…"

"SHUT IT!"

"Just sayin, just sayin." Finally, they both quieted and Daisuke fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Daisuke was again visited by Satoshi. "My family won't be home at all tonight, and I was thinking we could work on that project we need to finish." He started.

"Wait, wait, wait!!! What project? Huh?" Daisuke blinked innocently.

"Don't you remember? We started it yesterday and never got it finished." He replied calmly. Daisuke tried as hard as he could to remember, but this 'project' never came to mind. 'Dumbass.' Dark muttered in the back of his mind. 'Even I got that one.'

"Um…sure, I'm fine with that." Daisuke replied. Running upstairs, he stuffed a change of clothes and some homework in a bag…just in case he woke up early and got bored.

At Satoshi's residence (squee)

"Okay…so what was this project on anyways?" Daisuke asked, dropping his bag just inside Satoshi's room.

"You are so blond. But that's why I love you, Dai-san." Satoshi's voice drifted over Daisuke's shoulder.

"W-w-what?" Daisuke replied. Satoshi came in front of him, then pushed him quickly, but gently, against the wall. "I mean exactly what I said. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered.

"Hm, maybe being on the side IS a little better. You deal with this one, Dai." Dark said smugly. 'Shut it!' "S-satoshi-sama?"

"Just be quiet." Satoshi murmured. Daisuke couldn't get any more words out as Satoshi forcefully pressed his lips onto Dai's.

Super-smut!

Kyo-kun is going on two trips in November, for free, and both with the band! We're going to San Antonio the first weekend of November, and then a week later we're going to Indianapolis for BOA Grand Nationals. GO RICHLAND REBEL BAND!

Shell-chan has an evil twin who has a vicious fetish of kissing people and biting people, especially poor l'il Shell-chan.

We love you all!

Let your imaginations run away….ABBY…YIN…ME….

Loves!

Kyo and Shell!


	6. The Chapter that Killed the Authors

REVIEWING THE FLASHBACKINGNESS

Here is a slight list of total kisses so far…

Satoshi/Dark's neck

Dark/Krad

Satoshi/Dai

God only knows, my friends. God only knows.

And SO we continue…

Daisuke's eyes widened when he realized what Satoshi was doing. He pulled away abruptly, a scarlet blush covering his face. "Satoshi-sama…?"

Satoshi averted his gaze, staring down at the ground. "W-well, I've tried that about three times now with…er…not so pleasant results." He glanced up as he added, "Except this time."

"But Satoshi-sama, what will everyone else think?" Daisuke questioned quietly. "Wouldn't it be a little awkward at school if everyone heard about this?"

Satoshi looked up again, his bright blue—almost silver—eyes poring into Daisuke's. "Do they have to know, Dai-san? Nobody HAS to know." He closed the distance between them again, hugging Daisuke tightly. "Nobody has to get between us."

"Oh, how sentimental. Barf-fest." Dark replied quirkily from the sidelines. Daisuke didn't listen, though, still completely confused by what was going on. "But Satoshi-sama, how could we ever…be…you know…?"

"There are ways, Dai-san." Satoshi replied. He kissed Daisuke again, his hands resting on Daisuke's lower back. Daisuke awkwardly moved his arms around Satoshi's neck, not exactly knowing how he felt about all this. Satoshi deepened the kiss slightly, prodding Daisuke's lips open with his tongue. Daisuke's breath caught in the back of his throat as he was pressed against the wall once again, starting to lose sense of reality.

Just as Satoshi moved his hands further down Daisuke's back, a large clank outside Satoshi's door startled them both as they ripped apart from one another.

Satoshi's blonde-headed mother poked her head in the door. "Oh, hello Dai!!! I was just bringing up some food for you two." She held out a plate of steaming egg rolls and some chicken. Satoshi plopped down on his bed, shoving his stuff into a bag. "I-it's okay. I w-was just leaving, anyways…I have to help mom with…stuff. I'll see you later, Satoshi." Daisuke grabbed his bag from beside the door and ran out of the house.

Daisuke threw his stuff off to the side and collapsed to the floor, a flush washing all color from his face. What had just happened? He knew Satoshi had kissed him, but he was confused as to why he hadn't pushed him away, and why he'd felt so strange…as if he wanted to go even further than they'd been able to. He felt like he didn't care if the world knew that they'd kissed…and he wanted to kill Satoshi's mother for ruining the damn moment.

"Now you see why you're gay?" Dark asked.

"You know, I think I'm going to kill you now." Daisuke replied with a snarl.

"Oh, come on, you can't honestly tell me that the heat in your face wasn't because you were embarrassed. You were getting horny, you dirty little bastard!" Dark snickered.

"Shut up!! I wasn't….okay, maybe just a little, but STILL, you SHUT UP!"

"Look, kid, I've been doing this for the last few centuries. Ease up on the denial."

"You make me question what you do while I'm asleep, Dark. Are you a pedophile?"

"NO!" Dark replied. Daisuke laughed. "Are you so sure? Every time we have to steal something, you usually look to the little boys in the area for directions." 

"I do not!" Dark cried. "I'm not a pervert!! I prefer them tall and lean, not short and whiney!!! They can't handle all of this, they start sobbing at the beginning!!!"

"Oh really? How do you know this? Dark, you dirty man!"

"I-I do not!!! I-It was a guess!! That's what Krad told me!!!"

"I'm guessing he can handle 'all of this' then? Since it seems you two are pretty cozy?" Daisuke asked skeptically, enjoying his turn at poking fun.

"You are a little bastard, you know that?"

"You are a perverted little queer, you know that?"

An awkward silence passed between them. "Okay, get out." Dark took possession of their body, leaping out the window and back to the streets.

Satoshi was just shoving all his bags back by the door for the next morning when Dark burst through the window, out of breath. "Let me talk to Krad." Dark growled.

"You expect me to just let you into my house and order whatever you like of me?" Satoshi asked calmly, standing back up. Just as he moved toward Dark, his form switched into that of Krad. "Okay, the kid's gone. Why are you here?"

Dark didn't reply, only grabbed Krad by the wrist and pulled him into his other arm, grasping him tightly and locking his lips with the blonde. "This is why. I feel like going back to the past." Dark gave a small smirk as he and Krad kissed again, falling to Satoshi's bed.

Satoshi blinked his eyes open, bright rays of sunlight breaking through the curtains of his room. "How'd I get…shit, they didn't." he moaned, running long fingers through his blue hair. He flipped over to face the wall, and forced himself to stifle a cry.

Daisuke laid next to him, mussed up red hair smatted over the white pillow. His quite obviously bare chest moved slowly up and down, and Satoshi finally realized that both of them were in the same bed…and naked.

SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUTNESS!

I know, you all love us so much now. Now allow me to make you love us even more…

This week's smut regards recent travel plans!

Kyo will be going to San Antonio next week and Indianapolis the next for Bands Of America marching band competitions!! GO RICHLAND MARCHING BAND!!!! ESPECIALLY FRENCH HORNS!!!

Shelly has no travel plans, but doesn't write in the same style as Kyo and doesn't feel like being nasty nasty…yet.

The conclusion?

You have to live for two weeks without an update. Let your imaginations run away with you.

Love ya bunches!!  
Kyo and Shell!


	7. The Chapter that redeemed the authors

Flashback of smexiness.

When we left our best gay friends before the two (edit unintentional three) week break of doom, Satoshi-sama and Dai-kun finally DID THE SMEXINESS…wait…that was Krad and Dark…well, damn, doesn't that just suck? For you…maybe. For Satoshi who just woke up next to Daisuke, whom he cares for very deeply, who is naked next to him, lets all just imagine how our blue-nette friend feels, shall we?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Satoshi muttered, jumping out of his own bed, away from the small redhead. 'Krad, what the fuck did you do?'

'Fucked. Why else would you be naked?'

'With DAISUKE?!!'

"No, with Dark. But when Dark fell asleep, they switched again, and I did think about making Daisuke a little less innocent."

'You little bitch."

"I am an uke."

"DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Though when I'm feeling a little more…hyperactive, I do go a little more for the seme part."

"Krad, shut up."

"But you need to learn, since your chance is right in front of you."

"I WON'T FUCK HIM WHILE HE'S SLEEPING!"

"Oh, but any other time is fine?" Krad asked nonchalantly.

"How do you talk so easily on the subject of sex?" Satoshi asked, aggravated.

"How do you explain you're horniness?"

"I have nothing to say on the subject."

"Yay, my little boy has become a man!! Now go make Dai-Dai one!"

"KRAD, I will KICK your FUCKING ASS!" Satoshi snarled.

"Well I know you're in love with your own ass, but really, how do you intend to kick your own?"

Satoshi finally gave up, then turned back to his bed, contemplating how to handle such an awkward situation. His eyes met Daisuke's bright red confused ones as he blinked. "Satoshi-kun, why am I in your bed? Why do you have no clothes? Why do I feel funny? Why are you talking to yourself? Why—"

"I can't answer that…without it being….awkward."

"In other words, I fucked Krad, and we transformed back while you two were asleep, and that funny feeling is being horny, kid." Dark said swiftly. Daisuke's face flushed bright red. "Um…Satoshi-kun…why are you looking at me like that?"

Satoshi sat down next to Daisuke, gently running his fingers through Daisuke's mussed-up hair. "I'm not entirely sure, Dai-san." He kissed Daisuke gently, holding the back of Daisuke's neck. Daisuke considered pulling away and running, but for some reason as he sat there kissing Satoshi, it just…felt right. He let Satoshi push him back, and an unintentional moan escaped his lips.

Satoshi had no idea why he'd even made this much of a move on Daisuke…all he'd intended was a kiss. Apparently, though, his body had other ideas in plan for them. He let his hand slide down Daisuke's stomach, then down the inside of his thigh. Daisuke shivered a little, turning the other way and shutting his eyes tightly. 'Satoshi-sama, w-what are you…'

'Oh, admiring.' The voice that came from on top of him wasn't Satoshi's. He looked up in confusion, then let out a squeak. The blonde that laid on top of him with his hand between his legs was definitely not Satoshi.

"I-I'm not…you're…what the hell?!!!" Daisuke muttered, still slightly short of breath.

'Dammit, Krad, what are you doing?' Satoshi growled, watching the entire scene for once.

'Oh be quiet pretty boy. I'm just having a moment.' Krad replied quirkily.

'More like ruining the moment.'

Ignoring that remark, Krad moved his hand up and slightly stroked Daisuke. "It doesn't seem like you mind much." He replied as Daisuke winced a little.

'Krad, I will commit suicide.' Satoshi threatened. 'Then how will you get to Dark? Take your hand off of him. NOW.'

Krad kept on stroking Daisuke, just wanting to piss Satoshi off even more. Daisuke's breath grew short. "You know, you have a lot smoother skin than Dark."

"What, is that an insult?' Dark muttered under his breath, watching his lover.

"You're a lot smaller, though, I must admit. You probably wouldn't satisfy me." Krad continued, and he knew that Dark would forgive him for the previous statement.

'Krad, you DICK!' Satoshi yelled, getting more and more pissed off at where Krad's hand was touching.

'Oh, suck it up, you know you'd rather watch.'

'Not particularly!!!' Satoshi whined.

"I suppose I'll let you go, then. You're no good to me. Though I doubt that will be a comfortable walk home, the way your dick is." Daisuke blushed, then slid out from under Krad as the blonde 'angel' sat face up on Satoshi's bed.

"Do you really like that asshole, though? He can be so mean. Usually is." Krad asked, as though he hadn't just practically molested Daisuke.

"W-well…yes…I suppose I do. The Sai-kun I usually spend time with is really nice to me. I guess I do love him."

"Oh LOVE is it? Hear that, lover boy? He loves you." Krad laughed.

'Krad, I'm going to stab myself in the heart so that you will DIE.' Satoshi groaned. He was practically sitting in the emo corner of his mind right now.

Daisuke glanced one last time at the nonchalant Krad. "What about you? I thought you and Dark were enemies."

Krad shrugged. "Yea, yeah, but what can you do? Some relationships work like that. Two politicians could be married, but what if one was republican and one was democrat? It's just love."

"Republican? Democrat?" Daisuke cocked his head to the side as Krad just waved a hand.

"Go to America, kid. You could learn quite a bit. Go, before I taunt you a second time." Daisuke took his chance, bowing quickly and leaving.

.SMUT TO THE RESCUE!!!

Happy now? Geez, you whiners! We gave you a teeny taste of what's to come. Be happy. 

Kyo's favorite yaoi is Loveless. WHOO!

Shell-chan's favorite yaoi is unknown because she has a million. ;

Till we type again!

Kyo-kun and Shell-chan


	8. Talk Sessions with the Gay And Confused

FLASH BACK OF DOOOOOOOM

Just a note…if anyone has seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail, you might recognize the meaning of Krad's words when he told Daisuke to leave. He says 'Go Away, or I shall taunt you a second time.'. I just thought it would be funny as hell. Kyo

Anyways…Satoshi discovers WHY Dai was in his bed, and they nearly do it. (But we didn't make it that easy, did we? Oh no no NO, that would be TOO easy for you, dipsticks.) And Krad pops out. So, after Dai is basically raped by Krad, (but please note that you can't rape the willing) he leaves. (And note, I made Shell-chan choke on a Whopper…the little round candies, not the burger.)

edit I JUST realized this while I was writing…did anyone else realize that 'Daisuke' has the word 'uke' in it? AAAH! (In case you don't know, Seme is the guy who is on top, or the masculine one In the relationship, and Uke is the bottom, and the feminine one.) I feel smart!! edit over

CONTINUATION

Daisuke ran all the way home, scaring the living shit out of Satoshi's mother, who hadn't known he was there again. He finally slowed down when he got closer to the neighborhood his house was in, and once he got to that point, he collapsed onto his porch step, his head in his hands. Sitting there in a daze, he didn't hear anyone coming up the path, nor did he glance over when they sat next to him.

"Daisuke-chan? Are you allright?" Riku asked from next to him, leaning over to look straight into his eyes. Averting his gaze, Daisuke stared at the rose bush crawling up the wall. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"No you're not. You're lying, Dai. You are NEVER this sad or depressed. What, did something happen between you and Satoshi?" Daisuke's gaze shot over to her as his eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Oh, Come on, Dai. Every girl in the school knows about you two. And most of them find it rather hot. But the guys…they're too dense to tell. They don't have this handy little tool called 'gaydar'…"

"Shut up."

"So it was, then. What happened?" She asked. After a while of silence, she set her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Since when have I betrayed you with something like this?" She had a point. Daisuke couldn't think of any time when she'd gone off and told anything he'd told her.

"Well… he and I…"

"Have a deeper relationship than before, I know, now go on." She urged. "How the hell do you know these things?" he asked, slightly startled. "I just do, dammit! SPEAK!"

"We were together the other night, and things got really…deep, I'll just put it that way. But…something…got in the way, and things were awkward between us. Then I wake up the next morning, and I'm in his bed, and he's off to the side getting dressed, and next thing I know some pervert is doing something, and it's not Satoshi. And now, I think Satoshi hates me."

Riku kept amazingly calm, not trying to recall the love she'd had for Daisuke only a year ago. 'I can't believe I liked someone this dense…' "Well…if you two did what you're implying you did, then I don't think he hates you. And that pervert…well, that's just awkward…but I'm pretty sure Satoshi wouldn't hate you."

"You're an idiot, Dai-kun!!" Risa now joined them on the step, sitting on the other side of Daisuke. "He can't hate you!! The way he talks about you, you'd think that you're the only person he's ever loved."

"Isn't that a good thing, Risa?" her twin asked. Risa shrugged. "I guess. But if you think about it, isn't that what leads to good guys becoming perverts?"

"Like that Dark guy…ugh." Riku growled. 

'Hey. Language! Not cool!!' Dark complained.

"Shut up!! He was hot and you know it!" Risa replied with equal tone.

'Thank you!!' Dark replied. 'Sucks for you that I'm gay.'

'You could be bisexual.' Daisuke suggested.

'You're a dirty kid, you know that? But that's not a bad idea.'

The two girls kept fighting over Daisuke until interrupted by an impatient cough from above them. Daisuke's heart stopped beating.

Satoshi stood above them, ignoring the girls and looking straight down at Daisuke.

SMUUUUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUUUUUT

Don't worry, we have ONE chapter left after this, but we plan on writing another fic! Or twenty! This will have an alternate ending to it…one for fluff people, and one extremely sour lemon chapter!! 

We're doing one smut for both of us now…

Both Shell-chan and Kyo will be at the A-con in Dallas, Texas, next May!! If you like our stories…well, maybe we'll see you there!! But then again, where two dorks out of a million.

Chu!

Kyo and Shell-chan


	9. The Fluffy Lovers Fluff Ending

NOTE : In the lemon chapter, we put thanks to everyone who gave us good comments and was constant!! They got nummy cookies!

This will be slightly shorter than the lemon. The lemon, though, ended up being six pages in a Microsoft word document. Damn, I'm good.

Flashback!!

Daisuke was having a 'girl talk' with the twins Risa and Riku on his front step, and what do you know, he looks up into the eyes of the world's favorite blue-haired, blue-eyed beauty! (snicker)

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat as he looked up into the bluenette's eyes. "S-satoshi-sama, I….I…"

"Did you really think I hated you? After Krad…?" sadness pulled at the bluenette's voice.

"I…Satoshi-sama, I didn't…" He looked to the red-haired twins for help, but they were nowhere to be seen. 'God dammit…' he thought, then looked away from Satoshi. "Yes, I did."

He was surprised as he was pulled up into an embrace. "Don't ever think that that made me hate you, Dai." Satoshi whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"B-but, Satoshi-sama…I…I…" the smaller boy's tears finally came down. "I thought…I thought it was you, so I didn't…" Satoshi held Dai closer, lightly nuzzling his neck. "It still doesn't change the way I think about you. Dai, I love you." He turned Daisuke's face towards his, and locked his lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

So many thoughts went through Daisuke's mind. 'He doesn't hate me? He loves me? But…but…'

'Well, we know who's the bitch in the relationship.' Dark pointed out. But Daisuke ignored the smack-talking thief.

When the kiss finally broke, Satoshi looked at Daisuke, who was now smiling. "I love you too, Satoshi-sama." Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist, resting his head on the bluenette's chest. Nothing could change the way he felt. And nothing would ever force them to have an 'almost' kiss again.

SMUUUUUUT!

Second to last smut, everybody!! God, I'll miss this… hokay, here we go!

Kyo is a Phantom of the Opera freak. (I've memorized the entire movie, line for line! Wanna test it? –evil grin-)

Shell-chan is a kyuubi Naruto, Syaoran (the Tsubasa version), and Spiritship (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) fanatic. Sha.

Love love love!

Kyo-kun & Shell-chan

Note: The next thing we post on this fic is an ALTERNATE ending…that's the lemony-sweet chapter. READ YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!


	10. The Suspense is over Lemony Goodness!

Note: This Is the Lemon-ending chappie. FWA!

Thanks to peeps with the awesome comments……

**Kluv19** :: wait a second! how could u just stop it there! torture!

**InMoonLight//xxxBloodAngelxxx** :: Kyo, you rock! I love Loveless too. Update!

**Marcus1233 **(by the way, you officially have us as fangirls, now) :: Well, this random madness seemed entertaining. (chuckles) Complete chaos and nothing going to plan...on either parties.

**BlackJuju** :: And I love when Satoshi went into his "emo corner of his mind" I imagined it perfectly. Though I always love Dai, Satoshi is much more fun to listen to in this fic. Update soon!

**KairiDragon** :: please update soon!!

Congratulations…you all got a cookie!! doles out virtual cookies

Now then… FLASHBACK!

Dai was talking to the twins, Risa and Riku, and while they fought over Dark's perverseness, he was stuck looking straight into the eyes of the world's favorite bluenette!

Satoshi looked straight down into Daisuke's eyes, blue poring into red. "You thought I hated you for what Krad did?" he asked, slight hurt in his voice.

"I-I…n-no, I mean I…" He looked to the twins for help, but they ran away down the path, not wanting to be pulled into a lovers' quarrel. Dai looked down, tears brimming his eyes. "Yes."

"Dai, I would never hate you." Satoshi pulled Daisuke up into a tight embrace, whispering the words into his red-haired angel's ear. "Never."

"Really?" Daisuke whimpered, still on the brink of crying.

"Of course not. Now, do you want to go back to my house and get your stuff?" Dai nodded, following Satoshi back.

As Dai gathered his things, he felt Satoshi sit on the bed next to him. Silence fell between them for a moment, then Satoshi spoke. "You know, what Krad did…that didn't make me hate you. It actually…just..made me want you more myself." He said, the words slightly awkward for him to say. Daisuke moved up to sit next to him, lacing his fingers through Satoshi's. "You know, i-it...it wouldn't bother me, Satoshi-sama…"

Satoshi pulled Daisuke into his lap, pressing his lips against the other boy's. To his surprise, Daisuke didn't protest. Instead, Daisuke probed lightly at Satoshi's lips, licking them with his small pink tongue. With a small moan, the smaller boy intruded into Satoshi's mouth, entwining his tongue with the older boy's.

Satoshi's hands found their way to Daisuke's shirt, which he pulled up, grazing Daisuke's soft white skin. The smaller boy trembled slightly, leaning his back into Satoshi's touch. With a moan of protest, Satoshi tore himself away from Daisuke. Both of them were panting, and it was quite obvious that they were both aroused. "Daisuke…if you don't want to, we—" Daisuke covered Satoshi's mouth with his own, silencing his intelligent questions. "Satoshi, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Just make it happen." The smaller boy replied, pressing his arousal against Satoshi's to prove his point. "And that's an order."

Satoshi flipped Dai over, laying him on the bed and straddling the smaller boy. The smaller boy had no idea how his innocent commands turned him on. As he kissed Daisuke's forehead, the red-haired angel's fingers swiftly took apart the buttons on Satoshi's shirt as he pulled it off sculpted, pale shoulders. Daisuke's breath caught short as Satoshi's fingers slid down the sides of his neck towards one small, hardened nipple. He arched his back against the older boy's fingers as Satoshi pressed and toyed with the nub.

Bursts of pleasure surged through Daisuke, pleasure that he'd never before dreamed of experiencing. He planted open mouthed kisses on Satoshi's neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin. "Daisuke…" Satoshi moaned, warning the smaller boy against going further.

"Why do you complain, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked huskily. "I would think that you'd be happy."

"Daisuke…oh gods, Daisuke, you wouldn't believe…" Satoshi murmured into the boy's ear. Daisuke obviously had no idea how his innocent kisses aroused him. He had no idea how much he wanted to take his angel right then and there. He pushed Daisuke down into the bed, trailing kisses from the boy's lips teasingly down his throat. Daisuke tried to turn his head to allow Satoshi more access, but the bluenette held him still. He cried out as Satoshi licked at his hardened nipple, slipping it in and out of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it.

"Satoshi…Satoshi, please…" Daisuke breathed, arching up into the older boy's tongue.

"What, Daisuke?" he asked. "Does it feel good?" he slid his hand down the boy's stomach, unbuttoning his pants and stroking the boy's erection with one finger.

"YES!! SATOSHI!!" Daisuke cried out, digging his nails into Satoshi's shoulders as his bluenette stroked him. "Do you want more?" Satoshi trailed his lips down Daisuke's stomach.

"Please…Satoshi!!" the boy's cries turned Satoshi on. Pulling off Daisuke's pants and boxers and throwing them to the side, he wrapped his long fingers around Daisuke. He rhythmically stroked the boy's cock, the other hand still toying with Daisuke's nipple. "God, Satoshi…faster!" The feelings Daisuke felt were nothing like what he'd ever felt before. "Faster, Daisuke? You seem quite happy this way." He slowed down, teasing his sacrifice. Daisuke whined above him, pleading for Satoshi to comply with a feverish voice.

The blonde smiled, shifting to where he was between his sacrifice's legs. "I'll give you what you want, Daisuke." He licked the head, causing Daisuke to gasp. When he took Daisuke into his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around the length, pumping the smaller boy's arousal. Daisuke's cries and moans only urged him further, the smaller boy's fingers tangled in his hair holding him close.

"Come for me, Daisuke." Satoshi murmured. "Come for me."

Daisuke yelled as he came into Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi took in all of Daisuke that he could, thoroughly enjoying his angel's not-so-innocent reactions. He moved himself back up, planting a kiss to Daisuke's soft lips. "Daisuke…this may hurt a little." The smaller boy only nodded, completely breathless.

Satoshi pulled off his own pants, which had grown painfully tight. He reached over, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, slicking it over his fingers and his member. As he slid his first finger to Daisuke's entrance, he kissed the boy's cheek. "Relax, Daisuke. It hurts at first, but it will feel so good in the end." He slid in the first finger, causing Daisuke to scream because of the pain. Satoshi slid in and out of Daisuke, and as the smaller boy relaxed, he slid in two fingers, then three.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's shoulders, panting. "Take me, Satoshi. Don't draw it out any longer." Satoshi didn't need any more encouragement than that. He held up Daisuke's thighs, and the smaller boy trembled in anticipation as he felt Satoshi's cock behind him. Nails dug into Satoshi's back as he thrust into Daisuke. The red-haired angel screamed from the pain, not realizing that he drew blood from Satoshi's shoulders. "Are you alright, Dai?" Satoshi kissed Daisuke gingerly. The young boy nodded.

He thrust into Daisuke again, and this time the boy moved with him. He thrust into Daisuke again and again, going deeper each time until the boy's breath halted and he cried out Satoshi's name. 'There it is.' He thought to himself, hitting the spot as much as he could. "God, SATOSHI!! HARDER!!" their pace quickened, both of them moaning and calling names. Finally, Satoshi couldn't take anymore as he came inside Dai. Daisuke felt whole as Satoshi filled him, pleasure bursting through his very being.

--For fluff-after-sex people—

Satoshi gently stroked the splats of red hair from Daisuke's face. "As many times as I tried to tell you, Dai, and as many times as people got in the way…I love you." He kissed Daisuke's forhead sweetly, and Dai turned his face up to meet Satoshi's lips with his own.

"I know, Satoshi-sama." Dai smiled his angelic smile, the one that Satoshi would give anything in the world to keep.

'How sentimental. You know, there aren't many people who have snuggle-talks after sex. Usually, the woman watches TV, and the guy goes to the bathroom to masturbate. So, you turn on the TV, and let Satoshi go.' Dark stated, ruining the moment (or at least attempting to)

'You know what? Why don't you go masturbate? I know what you do, now, while I'm asleep, Dark. Fuck off and let us have our 'snuggle talks'.' He cut Dark out, keeping the black-haired bastard from ruining the moment. So much for angelic.

Satoshi put an arm around Dai's shoulder, and Dai rested his head on Satoshi's chest, both closing their eyes as sleep claimed them.

'Dai? There's someone else here…'

'Hello, love.'

'SHIT!! Goddammit, wake up, you little bitch!! God dammit, Satoshi, take him back!!'

'Maybe we should follow their previous example, Dark…' movement.

'GODDAMMIT, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!! N---dammit, get your hands out of there!'

'Oh, give it up, you're not tricking anyone.' Finally, Krad won out, and everything went silent in the darkness of the night.

---SMUT…the last, dammit….---

Thanks for reading the fic!!! glad you liked it! (that is, if you did)

Just felt like adding in the Dark/Krad thing at the end. I'm horrible about ending with fluff. But you see, that was a good way to end it. Happy ever after! But poor Dai-kun, now he has TWO gay guys in his head! Sucks…

Okay…the last smut of all!

Kyo-kun is a kick-ass at DDR. HELL YEA!

Shell-chan is a theatre dork and is an extremely talented technician!

We'll miss you all! But just you wait…the next fic is coming… Muhahaha.

…

…

…

Well? Leave! What part of MUHAHAHAHA don't you understand?!!

Oh well. Huggles!!

Kyo and Shell-chan


End file.
